L'averno
by Vash-Brokelle
Summary: Mukuro y Dino contra un solo objetivo: Hibari Kyoya. Pero al parecer el ilusionista resultó más inteligente y tras someter a Dino, lo obliga a ver cómo poseé a su querido Kyoya sin que éste pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. D1869


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen._

_Warning: Lemon. Psicológico. Violación._

69 18 D.

* * *

><p><strong>L' averno <strong>

Entre él y yo.

está el infierno

...

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu regalo?.<p>

Gentilmente el artista de la fantasía, el maestro de la quimera, el amante del suplicio afianzó las hebras azabache de aquel que con estoicismo se negaba a ver lo que, con amabilidad, el ilusionista se había molestado en prepararle. Un presente para ser más exactos. Todo por supuesto con la única intención de recordarle que si se pasaba de listo le daría su lección tarde temprano. Nadie osaba pretender que podía derrotarlo sin tener su merecido, ya le bajaría los humos a aquel mafioso imprudente. Hibari Kyoya fue a dar contra la horma de su zapato, y es que quisiera o no, Rokudo Mukuro podía medírsele, incluso superarlo. Aún si buscaba 37 formas distintas para morderlo hasta la muerte sabía que no podría pasar del primer intento vano de golpe por más que se esforzara. Lo tenía claro, pero aún así no declinaba, después de todo él nunca se dejaba vencer por mucho que terminara en el suelo, humillado, con menos uno de ego y el orgullo pisoteado.

Había que reconocerlo, Hibari Kyoya era demasiado persistente, y vaya que podría considerarse aquello como una virtud, pero también sería demasiado atinado considerarlo como un defecto. Demasiado contraproducente. Si el portador de la nube apreciara su vida dejaría a un lado todo ese burdo intento por terminar con aquello que simplemente no estaba a su alcance. Sería más bien su condenado instinto masoquista el que lo hacía regresar constantemente para cobrar una venganza que, en vez de ser saldada, se acumulaba en su cuenta de rabia, de odio, de animadversión. La tirria que el de ojos turquesa le tenía al de orbes heterocromaticos era considerada un punto en su contra, ya que debería de saber, aquello solo lograba incrementar la atracción del ilusionista por él. Platillos como esos eran los favoritos de un cruel depredador.

— Vaya, si hubieras sido obediente desde un principio no tendría por qué haber pasado esto.

— Mmfm…

Con asco llevó su rostro hacia el frente, tirando de éste para evitar que la lengua húmeda del peliazul tocara una vez más su mejilla. No le importó que con tan brusco movimiento algunos hilos de cabello se arrancaran de su cuero. En realidad, lo que había enfrente no era lo que lo orillaba a desviar la mirada, simplemente quería evitar cualquier contacto desagradable con aquel energúmeno al que odiaba más que nadie en su vida, y sobre todo, no le daría el placer de obedecerlo. Eso sí que no, el que daba las órdenes siempre era él.

— Oya, oya… ¿No vas a mirar?

Susurró en su oído, pateando de manera contrastante su columna vertebral después de un engañoso murmullo. El pelinegro estaba atado de muñecas por detrás de su espalda, de rodillas, agotado tras un pueril intento por deshacerse del ilusionista, y como siempre, terminaba en el suelo, jadeante, sangrando, agitado, degradado hasta los huesos. La expresión de su rostro por abatida que fuera no cambiaba en lo absoluto, con la misma determinación de hacerlo comer polvo, fuese como fuese.

— Ky-kyoya…

Un agonizante rubio, radiante hasta para morir, se hallaba tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de ellos con un par de costillas rotas, la mandíbula dislocada, completamente desnudo y el pecho penetrado por filo de tridente. Qué divertido. Eso que expiraba por la boca parecía un intento de oxigeno, aunque por la sangre y saliva mescladas era más bien una especie rara de fluido para nada atractivo. Debía ser demasiado difícil respirar debidamente con toda aquella obstrucción en las vías respiratorias. Dino tenía un ojo entrecerrado, el otro parpadeante, atento a cualquier movimiento que Rokudo pudiera hacer con su preciado 'Kyoya'.

_"Puedo defenderme solo"_ fueron las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza cuando recordaba el momento en que le insistió al pelinegro para acompañarlo en el encuentro con el ilusionista.

— Levántate.

Ordenó imperioso el portador de la niebla en cuanto lo afianzó más del cabello y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Hibari se removió, bruscamente, violento. No podía atestarle un buen golpe, uno que le rompiera cada uno de sus malditos dientes y así pudiese dejar de decir toda esa palabrería estúpida e innecesaria. Siempre detestó todo ese farfullo que escupía por la boca ese herbívoro asqueroso. Su olor, su tacto era lo que más lo asqueaban. Casi arrastras fue llevado hasta donde se encontraba el potro medio muerto. Le echó un vistazo, gruñendo, más que molesto parecía estar decepcionado. Le repugnaba aun más ver a ese tonto potro tirado como un indefenso come plantas sin siquiera haber dado una buena pelea como tanto presumía podía dar. Pero era torpe, y lo sabía.

Rokudo golpeó al disciplinario por detrás de las rodillas para que callera de lleno contra el suelo enfrente del _casi cadáver_. Por apariencia, al italiano no le quedaban más que unas pocas horas de vida. Lo único que el potro parecía poder pronunciar era el nombre de aquel que con la mirada procuraba aun si estaba completamente limitado para protegerlo con sus propias manos. Hibari lo veía solo a él, con una mirada neutra, sin expresión. Los pensamientos en esos instantes que invadían la mente del pelinegro eran desconocidos. Nada en su rostro podía expresar qué era lo que pensaba, tan solo lo veía, se hablaban con la mirada.

— Vaya, vaya... qué conmovedor.

Un par de aplausos y se quebró aquel momento tan 'novelero'. Ciertamente era entretenido ver cómo podía acabar con aquello que ambos podían considerar importante. Aún si el de cabello azabache no lo aceptara jamás, no había necesidad de palabras para darse cuenta de que su 'instructor' había logrado robarle siquiera la virginidad en alguna ocasión.

— Lamento arruinar un momento tan empalagosamente romántico, pero me temo que me darán caries —se mofó, posando la planta de su bota sobre la espalda del disciplinario, orillándolo a inclinarse sobre la virilidad del rubio, restregándolo contra ésta, ahogándolo sobre ella— kufufufu...

— Ya... basta... —logró hablar Dino entre dientes después de pegar un pequeño salto en cuanto recibió tan excitante trato sobre su pene y testículos. Su rostro no se veía demasiado complacido.

— ¿Oh? ¿No te gusta así? —inquirió extrañado el ilusionista, ya que, con semejantes tratos otro en su lugar estaría desquiciado ante la amenaza de correrse de inmediato— Claro, cómo lo siento. Mi error —se disculpó falso, suspirando hipócrita para levantar de una vez el rostro de un disciplinario endeble, fúrico, pero incapacitado— Cómesela como se debe, mi amado Kyoya… —susurró sobre uno de sus hombros, posando sus labios sobre la piel desnuda, nívea de un Hibari que bramaba. Si no fuera porque la última pizca de fuerza se había ido en tratar de desatarse ya estaría abalanzándose como un animal sobre él.

— Vete al demonio… —bramó una vez más, mordaz, en todo momento queriendo contradecirle. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, y por más que el otro insistiera jamás le daría la razón, ni obedecería. Si pensaba que iba a hacerlo estaba realmente equivocado.

Aquello que en verdad saciaba al peliazul era toda esa rebeldía que el otro mostraba, lo fascinaba enteramente, por lo que más que una ofensa lo tomó como un incentivo, empujándolohacia el frente y ayudándole un poco para que comenzara a lamérsela al otro. En cuanto logró que el pene de Cavallone quedara dentro de la boca ajena, no lo dejó ni respirar, él mismo lo inducía a la felación, moviéndole la cabeza por detrás con la mano, forzándolo a llevar un ritmo impetuoso para que no soltase el pedazo de manjar que tenía en la boca. La mano libre le bastó para bajarle los pantalones y penetrarlo con dos dedos lubricándolo con la sangre que recogía del suelo y que pertenecía al 'amante' del disciplinario. Presionó la próstata en forma de masaje, sintiendo que en cuanto la encontró, los glúteos del pelinegro se tensaron y apretaron para 'sacar esos dedos de ahí'.

El potro se quejaba, pero aun así, poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbraría al dolor y se tornaría en placer. Era evidente, puesto que a pesar de estar agonizando, ese gemido que salió de sus cuerdas vocales hizo que incluso Hibari alzara los ojos para verle, abochornado, rojo, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si era por la rabia o por el placer que le provocaba sentir esos dedos enguantados penetrarle una y otra vez. Sus caderas inevitablemente comenzaron a moverse, en busca de más.

_Vaya qué sucia perra eres, Hibari Kyoya._

El sonido del orgasmo se dejó escuchar. La boca del que felaba estaba completamente llena de semen. Si Cavallone moriría dentro de poco al menos se habría ido con la satisfacción de haber muerto tras experimentar el exquisito placer del sexo.

— No estuvo tan mal. Ahora, dime una cosa Cavallone. ¿Qué tanto amas a este pedazo de perra barata? —separó los cuerpos de ambos, abrazando del cuello a Hibari con belicosidad para pegarlo al propio, privándolo del aire, mordiendo su cartílago superior, apropiándose de él con una lascivia impresionante. El 'pony' tragó saliva, mirando la escena. El rostro de Kyoya lucía particularmente hastiado, fastidiado, más que lo de costumbre. Lo llamaba con la mirada sin decir prácticamente nada y el otro no hacía más que retorcerse con sus nulas fuerzas entre los brazos ajenos— ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por él?

— Suéltame maldito herbívoro... -gruñó

— Silencio. No seas maleducado Hibari Kyoya. Tu novio va a hablar.

— No es... mi novio. –se retorció, desesperado ya por alejarse de su patético ser. Mordió su antebrazo, ese que se encontraba cerca de su boca, sonriendo apenas al notar la oportunidad mientras sus dientes se encajaban hirientes sobre la piel del ilusionista. Un poco de sangre se dejó ver, manchando sus labios, su perfecta dentadura. Rokudo se quejó, pero no para mal, le encantó ese acto tan rabioso del perro Vongola. Definitivamente si hay algo que adoraba de ese sujeto, era la misma sed de sangre que tenían para cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Le encantaba.

De inmediato reaccionó para alejar la mano y ocupar esa boca carmín con sabor metálico, fundiéndola en la propia, robándole un beso carnal, deseoso, excitado por el placer del dolor. Éste correspondió, estrechando la mirada, no le iba a dar el gusto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por completo. Lo mordía, se mordían, jugaban con sus lenguas entre sí fingiendo una lucha por el dominio. Un jadeo salió desde la boca de Hibari, luchando consigo mismo por no dejarse arrastrar tan repulsivamente por ese sujeto. Quiso aprovecharse de esa distracción para intentar liberar sus muñecas y poder enfrentarle limpiamente, sin ninguno de sus malditos trucos sucios y baratos, característicos de un cobarde como Rokudo Mukuro.

— K-Kyoya... vete, sal ... de aquí. Maldic...

Hibari abrió los ojos de inmediato ante el estimulo de la voz del potro, separándose del ilusionista con las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado. Éste por su parte rió aprovechando el momento de distracción ajeno para arremeterlo contra el suelo, en un ángulo que se viera bien claro para el convaleciente italiano que parecía lucir desesperado por 'salvar' a su amado alumno. El ilusionista abrió las piernas contrarias encajándose entre estas. Se despojó de su guante derecho, retirándolo con una mordida elegante en la punta de sus dedos, y comenzó a masturbar el miembro ajeno al mismo tiempo que le penetro sin previo aviso, embistiendo con cada vez más ímpetu.

— Kufufu... todo hubiera sido menos problemático si no te quejaras tanto. Ahora, mi querido Kyoya, enséñale quién es tu verdadero Amo.


End file.
